Haunted Halloween
by Linzerj
Summary: Timmy makes the mistake of wishing all the costumes were real and scary again and it turns him into a half-ghost. But the Jack-O-Bots were once more turned into the Pumpkinator, and Timmy must stop them from destroying Halloween again! K plus to be safe
1. Chapter 1

This story is in the spirit of Halloween, which is this Saturday! Whoopee!!! I'm going as a witch. And Timmy...well, you'll see what he goes as.**

* * *

**

**Haunted Halloween**

Chapter 1

Timmy Turner was bored out of his ten-year-old mind. Of course, any boy at that age has a very short attention span, so…meh, what are ya gonna do?

Of course, Wanda, Timmy's fairy godmother, was trying to get Timmy to do something while Cosmo and Poof, her husband and son, just sat there with Timmy, playing some Crash Nebula and Crimson Chin videogames with him.

"Come on, sport! It's Halloween! Why don't you get your costume ready?" Wanda suggested.

"I can just wish one up later," Timmy replied. Wanda sighed. Boys – and men – were so clueless; especially these three dunderheads that were playing on the Game Cube after about 8 hours.

"Well, Mr. Smarty Mouth, what _are_ you going to be for Halloween, then?" Wanda asked.

Timmy, shutting off that particular game, shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll be a ghost… Wait, that's it! I'll be a ghost! And not just any ghost! I'll be Timmy Phantom!" Timmy exclaimed, pulling out some pictures. One was of a black-haired, blue-eyed teen, and another was of that teen in mid-transformation. Yet another picture was of the complete transformation; the boy was now a white-haired, green-eyed ghost boy.

Timmy also had a magazine picture of a jumpsuit that looked like the one on 'Danny Phantom', as the caption said.

"I wish I had this jumpsuit!" Timmy cried.

Wanda raised her wand and the jumpsuit appeared. Since it was already 6:00, Timmy figured he should get ready to meet Chester and A.J., so he pulled it on.

"Now I wish I had some white hair dye and a black hat!" Timmy cried. Wanda raised her wand once more, and a bottle of hair dye appeared in Timmy's hand. Timmy's hat also changed from pink to black. Timmy rubbed on the hair dye so that his brown hair became a silvery-white color. He turned to his fairies.

"So, are you guys coming Trick-or-Treating this year?" Timmy asked.

"Yep!" Cosmo said, floating over. "This year I'm the janitor supervisor, and Poof is going to be ninja baby!"

"And I'm going to be a nurse again," Wanda said.

"That's cool," Timmy said as the doorbell rang. "Come on, guys. Meet me, Chester and A.J. at Ms. Waxleplax's house."

The fairies poofed away as Timmy ran downstairs. Chester was a vampire again and A.J. was Frankenstein.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Timmy said, speeding past his parents. His friends followed.

"I see you're not a toilet-paper mummy again," A.J. snickered.

"No, I'm not. I'm Danny Phantom's cousin, Timmy Phantom!" Timmy declared.

"Are you really Danny Phantom's cousin?" Chester asked.

"Well, no, but it fits the bill," Timmy explained as Cosmo and Wanda came over.

"Hey, I remember you guys from last year!" A.J. said as they came into view.

"Yeah, hi," Wanda said. "You don't mind if we join you, right? Though we have to bring our younger brother," she added, indicating Poof.

"Sure, let's go!" Chester said, and they went to see if Ms. Waxleplax had any sweets this year.

"I wonder if we'll get as many cavities as last year," A.J. commented with a shudder.

"Well, you can't spell 'Halloween' without 'ow' in the middle," Cosmo pointed out as they rang the doorbell.

Ms. Waxleplax gave them all sugarless gum this year, which was a step up from safety tape.

But as they continued onward, they realized that Trixie, Veronica, Tad, and Chad had gotten the Jack-o-Bot costumes again, and they got all the candy.

"Man," Timmy said as Chester and A.J. went ahead. "I wish **my** costume was that real. I wish we all had real, scary costumes..." Timmy sighed, not realizing what he had said.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and Timmy, along with everyone else, was surrounded by a pink cloud that read, _POOF!_

* * *

Was this OK? I don't know how it was...Oh, and I got the idea of Timmy Phantom from...well, everybody else. That's why this is a DP/FOP fic; because Danny Phantom is mentioned and Timmy dresses as a ghost. Okay, well, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

This story is in the spirit of Halloween, which is this Saturday! Whoopee!!! I'm going as a witch. And Timmy is supposed to be a half-ghost like Danny Phantom, the savior of the world. Yeah...honestly, not one of my best, but I wanted something for Halloween up here, so...yeah. Well, laters!**

* * *

**

**Haunted Halloween**

Chapter 2

As the smoke cleared, lots of real and scary creatures were roaming about, including the Jack-O-Bots. But they were on the other side of town, torturing all the kids dressed up like Crash Nebula and a few Crimson Chins.

Cosmo and Wanda were the weird blue human-monster janitor and nurse again, though Poof was still Poof in his wicked ninja outfit.

And Timmy found himself...as plain old regular Timmy Turner.

"What the heck?!" Timmy asked. "I was supposed to become a ghost!"

"Well, maybe you're a half-ghost, like Danny Phantom," Wanda suggested.

Timmy shrugged and tried to summon up the rings like Danny Fenton/Phantom. Of course, his eyes were closed, so he didn't know if it worked. But when a shiver ran down his body, he figured something had happened. He opened one eye, and then the other. But he was still afraid to look down. "...Well? Am I a halfa or not?!" he demanded.

Cosmo just blinked, and Poof floated a little closer with a curious face on. Wanda sighed. "Sweetie, just look down! Or are you a scaredy-cat?"

Timmy pondered that for a moment, then said, "...Yeah, I'm a scaredy-cat. Now tell me what I look like!"

Wanda sighed. "Well, you have on that outfit from before, only it's surrounded in a faint ghostly aura. And your hat is black, your hair is white, and...and your eyes are a twilight-color; a deep purple, with a glow to them."

Timmy looked and saw it was true. Of course, he couldn't check the eyes thing, but he believed his fairy-godmother. "Sweet! I wonder..." He tried firing a ray from his hand into a tree. Of course, it hit Cosmo instead. Poof giggled and Wanda slapped herself. Jorgen _really_ needed to add a 'no wishing for real and scary coustumes' part to the Things That Can't Be Wished For section of Da Rules.

"Oh, this is awesome!" Timmy cried. Then he stopped when three creepy Crimson Chins flew by. "Oh man, I did it again, didn't I?" he asked, referring to his wish. Cosmo and Wanda nodded. "And you guys don't have your wands, do you?" They shook their heads. Timmy sighed and turned to Poof. "Poof, can you undo this?"

Poof just floated there, unsure of what to do. So he sucked his thumb. Timmy groaned. Well, at least this time he was a half-ghost instead of a sevvered mummy head.

Timmy flew up in the air. "Timmy Phantom is on the case!"

"And you have no feet!" Cosmo cheered. Wanda sighed and slapped herself as Timmy looked down and screamed at the sight of a ghost tail. "Make it go away!"

"Didn't it give Danny Phantom more speed, though?" Cosmo wondered, referring to the TV show the teen superhero had as well as real life. Timmy mentally slapped himself. "Oh yeah."

He turned to Poof. "Poof, you come with me. Cosmo, Wanda, try and find someone who was dressed up as a fairy, and get the crown and wand before poofing to wherever the heck we are." Timmy then flew off, Poof trailing.

Wanda turned to Cosmo. "Let's go, Cosmo," she said. But he was sleeping on his spare pillow, taking his 'break'. Wanda sighed and began wandering around, looking for any fairies.

* * *

Well, that does it for this chapter. I'm sorry if you think this totally sucks. But, hey, at least I'm making the most of the downpour in my town...maybe the whole state of CT is experiencing this bad weather. Ah, who cares, as long as this acursed rain lets up soon. I gotta go do algebra. *mumbles to self*

Okay, well, tune in to see if Timmy Phantom can destroy the Jack-O-Bots/Pumpinator or if Wanda can get ahold of some magic. Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

This story is in the spirit of Halloween, which is this Saturday! Whoopee!!! I'm going as a witch.

Timmy is supposed to be a half-ghost like Danny Phantom, the savior of the world. Yeah...honestly, not one of my best, but I wanted something for Halloween up here, so...yeah. Well, laters! Last Chapter!

**Haunted Halloween**

Chapter 3

"YAAAHH!!!"

Timmy was firing multiple ghost rays at the pumpkinator. Most of them missed, but some of them hit. Timmy gave a battle cry and swooped in, hand charged with energy, and bore a hole through the pumpkin. Yet the detination still counted down.

"Fifty-one, fifty, fourty-nine, fourty-eight..." the metallic voices of Trixie, Veronica, Chad, and Tad went on.

"Hiya!" Poof cried, striking the pumpkin with a ninja blow. Timmy whipped out his old Fariy Phone. "WANDA!!! Hurry! Only thirty seconds left!"

"I'm trying, honey!" Wanda replied. She scanned the streets, looking for anyone dressed as a fairy. She finally saw one. Sneaking up from behind, she snatched the crown and wand, and put on the crown. After a second the wish kicked in and she became a fairy again. She poofed back to Timmy and Poof.

Timmy was still throwing ghost rays at the pumpkinator. Ten seconds were left. "Timmy, quick, make a wish!"

"I wish everything was back to normal!" Timmy shouted as a purple ghost ray hit the timer.

_POOF!!!!!_

Everyone returned to their boring old selves, and the world was saved. Timmy, Cosmo (who finally woke up), Wanda, and Poof began to walk home.

"Well, that settles it. From now on, I'm going as Cleft for Halloween," Timmy muttered. "That way, my costume will still be real and scary."

"Good," Wanda scolded. "I hope you'll be more careful in the future, Timmy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Timmy, Cosmo, and Poof said together.

* * *

The end! One of my worst, probably, but, hey, it's still not bad. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! I LOVE CANDY!!! I'll probably be really jittery after eating my Halloween candy. And for those of you who think Halloween is not for teenagers, think again! You get free candy! What's not to love?! So, Happy Halloween, world!

* * *


End file.
